


Strawberry Champagne

by ryyss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Wrote This While Listening to Jazz Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, blink and you miss skephalo, no irl shipping. get that outta here, not beta'd we die like sapnap in manhunt, we ship personas only, writing study/practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryyss/pseuds/ryyss
Summary: "How long is it going to take until you regard me as a friend?"A question broke the silence they were in. He turned his head slightly to stare at the other.The sun was beginning to set, colored in rich orange. He eyed him a little bit too furiouslyー the once honeyed brown hair turned golden under the warm light. He saw how the green hoodie Dream wore seemed to melt into the grass beneath them.After realizing that he was staring like a hawk, he decided to focus his eyes on the wide plains ahead. They were sitting next to each other in a park. There was nobody around, only them. Two kids side by side."Techno?"He heard him again, calling his name. Then, the book he was holding closed with a small thump. Techno was still focused on the plains in front of them, dawning at the sight of trees."Weren't we already friends though?" He asked.or alternatively: 3 times Dream called his name, and one time he called him back.(please read notes at the beginning, ty! )
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 469





	Strawberry Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> hallooo !! before we start please acknowledge that this fic was written ONLY for their personas, im not here to ship irl techno and dream, that would be very weird
> 
> also this started out as a writing practice so im sorry if there are wonky shit, im still figuring out my writing style!

"How long is it going to take until you regard me as a friend?"

A question broke the silence they were in. He turned his head slightly to stare at the other.

The sun was beginning to set, colored in rich orange. He eyed him a little bit too furiouslyー the once honeyed brown hair turned golden under the warm light. He saw how the green hoodie Dream wore seemed to melt into the grass beneath them.

After realizing that he was staring like a hawk, he decided to focus his eyes on the wide plains ahead. They were sitting next to each other in a park. There was nobody around, only them. Two kids side by side.

"Techno?"

He heard him again, calling his name. Then, the book he was holding closed with a small  _ thump _ . Techno was still focused on the plains in front of them, dawning at the sight of trees.

"Weren't we already friends though?" He asked.

His friend, Dream, sprawled himself on the lush grass with his head rested on his hands. A small pout started to decorate his face. "No, we're still likeー like rivals or something.. not exactly friends yet.. You were the one who established this right?"

Purple was mixed into the sky's orange. A dazzling sight for someone to see. Soon, night's going to fall and stars will come out. Technoblade noted how the day looked especially prettier than others. 

Ruby eyes finally took interest in the brown haired boy. "As far as I am concerned, none of us established it," then a pause, "it's kinda like a mutual thing that happened without a verbal conversation."

Dream had abruptly stood up. The kid made a groaning noise, with the pout still intact. As if he's offended by the answer Techno gave just a few seconds ago. "That sounds just like what old people would say! Stop reading those books Techno, they make you sound boring!"

He didn't retort back. More like he  _ couldn't _ retort back. Not when the person you're seeing is  _ Dream. _ Techno stared intently at how the sun basked the other in what seemed like molten gold. He looked surreal, a painting came to life. Those dark green eyes were on to him, the pout soon dissolving to a grin when Dream found out that he didn't have anything to fight back with.

They had been hanging together a lot more recently. None of them knew the reason why, maybe a magnet was placed into them so that they'll gravitate to each other slowly. Though they didn't really mind about it. 

Techno enjoyed Dream's company. It's always nice to have the soft, mirth-filled chatters in the background while he's doing something. It's definitely better than being in utter silence, a silence you can't fill up yourself. It is also nice to have someone to walk together with. Sure, he had Tommy and Wilbur, but they weren't always there. Schedules are always a pain to deal with. But Dream somehow always finds a way to accompany himー as if he had wings to be free.

With the book in hand, he stood up as well. "It is getting dark. Do you wanna come back?"

There was an overly enthusiastic nod coming from Dream.

As much as he wouldn't say it, Techno wishes that Dream finds him as an enjoyable presence too.

* * *

He was 16 when he had to move.

The news had come so sudden to the point where Techno couldn't process it. Phil was given 48 hours until they're off the town. It wasn't because of anything bad really, his dad was only moved because of his job.

That was how the pink haired boy finds himself running through the pavement of the city he lives in, the city that was only going to be overridden by memories soon. It was cold, the freezing air threatening to dig into his bones. Yet he continues to barge through the frigid winter, not caring whether he'll get frostbitten in the end or not. There was only one destination he had in mind, one place that he wouldn't be seeing after years pass.

One of his trembling fingers pressed on the bell button. A faint music playing inside the house is a clear indicator that it works. Frost white mist gathers around his breath everytime he exhales, pooling together like a thin layer of clouds. A reminder of how cold he is right now.

The dark oak door soon opened, warmth quickly engulfing him. The smell of bread being made made his way to his nose.

But the most important thing was the figure standing in the doorway, looking as indifferent as always. The brown hair he is so familiar with is slightly messier now, the owner had probably no mind on brushing it. Green eyes focused on him, wide and unfaltering. What kind of madman would run over 2 miles over in a weather like this?

"Techno?"

He heard him, ruby colored eyes were already locked on the person in front of him. Relieve flooded his chest.

Techno took a step forward to hug the other. "I'm leaving. I'm leaving this place, but I don't want to. There's still so much more left that we haven't explored, remember?" his voice came muffled and quivering in the end.

Dream didn't say anything, the boy only tightened the hug they were in. Tightening the bond they had made in between the years. The boy smelled like honeydew. It was comforting. 

Techno doesn't know when it happened, but by then they were already in the living room. Bathing in the warmth of the fireplace like leeches.

He registered the mute green colored blanket draped on his shoulder alongside the faint feeling of a palm resting against his own. They sat on the floor with backs against the couch behind. Crackles of hearth dancing in front of them, filling up the silence they were in.

Dream's voice echoed throughout the empty space they are in. "Techno, I'll miss you."

When he turned his head, only then he realized how close to each other they had been. Their lips mere inches apart. He scanned the other's face in search for any look of sarcasm, glad to find there were none. Instead what he finds were Dream's emerald eyes mixed with yellow from the fireplace. They were  _ fluorescent _ .

_ I'll miss you too _ , came like a whisper.

He wasn't sure whether the other caught it or not.

* * *

The first thought that came into his head after moving is definitely about how  _ weird _ it is living in a place he has never set foot on. Techno saw how easy Wilbur and Tommy adapted, they were always great at finding new friends. But him? Techno's only friend throughout the years is a boy dressed up in more green than what he has ever seen in his life.

Right before he left, Dream had given him a parting giftー it was a cheap necklace he had bought at the amusement park when they were 10. It was merely a white colored pin with a crudely drawn smiley face on it and attached to a chain. Still, the pink haired boy held it in his hand as if it's the most treasured thing in this whole world.

They did not stop talking with each other. Hours and hours could be wasted on just chatting, and when there was free time they would call instead. And whenever he's still on his phone when dawn came.. we don't talk about that.

Techno didn't need to start a conversation, because they had always started with Dream's  _ "Techno!" _ Sometimes alongside a smiley face. 

And when they are busy, their message history would only be filled with countless emojis.

Time passed and before he knew it, they were already 19 years oldー Techno being an english major while Dream as a computer science major. The time they spent together became more scarce, taken away by their responsibilities. 

There would be a day where no messages are sent, then saved by a short conversation by the end of the day. There would be a week where no messages are sent, then saved by an incoming call from Dream. And there would be a month where they don't talk at all.

Slowly but surely, they stopped talking.

Nowadays, Techno doesn't find himself greeting dawn with his friend on the screen. He now greets dawn with his long pink hair pooling around stacks of papers sprawled in front of him, accompanied by a faint fragrance of a cup of forgotten coffee.

The ghost of Dream's palm lingered on his own, painfully reminding him that he'll not be able to see the brown haired boy for a long time.

Techno misses Dream.

* * *

He was 21 when he received an invitation through the mail.

It was directed to him, and only him. The envelope was colored dark red, almost maroon in color. Its edges had golden embroidery on it. It looked out of place in his hands, like something only rich people would read and eventually toss out.

He opened it slowly, carefully so that the glue holding the envelope together wouldn't rip the paper in half. He then read what was writtenー

_ Dear Technoblade, _

_ We hope this letter finds you well.  _

_ We are here to invite you to a high school reunion party. We are inviting all students from grades of 10th, 11th, and 12th. The party is hosted by the School Council and will be held at the Grand Ballroom on the 22nd of November. _

_ It is our wish that you would come and join this reunion. _

That was all to it. The paper was short. Judging by its writing, there is a chance that Skeppyー who was the student council presidentー might be the one who wrote this. A slight smile was brought up to his cheeks when Techno remembered that the reason the black haired man joined the student council was so that he could get away even with the worst problems.

But he wasn't dwelling too much on the fact that Skeppy wrote this, no, he was dwelling on the fact that there's a chance to see Dream again. It was a small chance considering how many people that would join, but it's a risk he's willing to take.

Later that night he dreams of burying himself in another's embrace, one that smells a lot like honeydew.

* * *

Techno arrived in the city when the sun was still high up. He hadn't done anything important until dusk came. He quickly did what Phil wanted him toー putting on his suit and dressing his hair into a much more formal manner.

Techno saw himself in the hotel mirror. It wasn't much an improvement than his usual self, but there certainly is an upgrade to his looks. Wilbur and Tommy had helped him pick out a suit, thankfully they didn't try to troll him. It was a black suit with a rich burgundy colored tie. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with strands of it let loose to frame his face. 

At least now he looks presentable.

He managed to arrive at the ballroom at 9 PM. The sun is long gone by now, replaced by a silver-white moon.

He stood there in front of the glass pane doors to take a deep breath. One hand managed to catch on his tie to fix whatever's wrong with it. He was already this far, why should he back out now?

It only took a few steps for him to find the crowd. Everyone was dressed in a similar way to himー men wearing suits and women with dresses. People had their own groups, some dancing in the middle of the ball. The air smelled awfully sweet, like strawberries.

_ This does not look like a reunion party.  _ A voice in his head said, and might as well he agrees to it.

While walking through the crowd he managed to recognize a few people, not enough for him to strike up a conversation though. A few that recognized him had only greeted him without a small talk. In the end he was feeling kind of tired after walking for minutes in the crowd, which led him to a table full of treats and drinks.

His throat was beginning to turn dry, and so he took a glass of champagne, drinking carefully so he wouldn’t get drunk. Getting drunk in a night like this would be the last thing he wants in his life.

Ruby eyes scanned the surroundings in front of him, at one point he had managed to find Skeppy slow dancing with Bad. The image of Skeppy actually being a gentleman brings a grin on his face. Then he found Sapnap and George, he was slightly disappointed when Dream wasn’t with them. More and more faces flashed by, yet none of them is the person he’s looking for.

Right when he thought that  _ maybe,  _ Dream didn’t join the event, a honey brown haired man passed in front of him. He wore a black suit with a bright lime colored tie. Techno would’ve given the man an F for his fashion sense if it weren't the face of the suit’s owner. 

The man had his head slightly tilted to acknowledge someone talking to him, enough so that Technoblade could see. His heart had dropped when he saw emerald eyes accompanied by a splash of freckles underneath.

_ It’s him. _

The drink in his hand was put down abruptly on the table. The man was quickly going walking away with the crowd. He can't let him go, not when he's only meters away from him. Techno jogged, sprinted, with his hand outstretched, his grip open untilー

"Dream."

For the first time, he had been the one to call out first.

He grabbed the other by the palm, the same exact way they grabbed each other when they were kids. The man in his hands turned around, familiar green eyes met ruby ones.

"T-Techno?" Dream sputtered.

Though before Techno could do anything else, the other proceeded to lead him towards an empty space at the side of the ballroom.  _ A balcony,  _ Techno noted. The railings were cream colored, sculpted to look beautiful.

The door to the balcony was quickly closed by Dream, effectively isolating them from the crowd. Loud chatters became distant by only a few seconds.

The night was tinted with golden hue from the excessive amount of yellow light in the ballroom, dyeing the ribbons of moonlight golden as well. The sky looked beautiful with thousands of stars splashed on it like freckles. 

He absentmindedly tilted his head to check on how the other's doing, which was a mistake because now their faces were inches apart, Techno recalls the same exact situation they have been in before he moved out. The only thing that seemed to be different was the scent of champagne mingling with their breaths.

A small smile decorated his face. His pink hair was definitely messy, yet he couldn't find the need to fix it. "You've never been online." He stated lightheartedly.

"Iー yeah I have pretty much abandoned that number.." Dream's voice was breathless, his green eyes were glinting with guilt. "It's not like I didn't want to tell you or anything, I just couldn't get your number back for some reason. I could show you that I'm not lying or anythー"

He was quickly cut off by a sudden pull of a hug from Techno. 

"I missed you." He mumbled, but clear enough for the man to hear. His pink hair drooped over Dream's shoulder like streaks of paint going down a black canvas.

Dream's answer came out in the form of held back sobs. "I missed you too Techno." 

They stayed like that, unmoving. It was a blur when it happened, but slowly the hug started to melt into a dance. A slow one, accompanied by the faint violin music from inside the ballroom. His hand had lowered itself to reach Dream's waist, they danced in a clockwise motion. A small chuckle or two would linger in the air whenever one of them missteps.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know how to dance at all." Dream laughed, voice like melting honey. Something warm grows in Techno's stomach, there are butterflies threatening to spill at any second. His cheeks started to flush, "I've only had like 2 classes of dancing. We should be fine."

"Mhm. Right."

The other leaned closer. There was a smile decorating his face. Techno's heart began to speed up, his breath got faster by second as Dream got closer. Though the man didn't instantly place his lips unto his, Dream was waiting for him. And Techno was grateful he did so.

If Techno kissed him all the butterflies he collected since young would flutter away on impact. Perhaps his spirit would also be sent to cloud nine. This was a chance in a lifetime and he took it.

He bent forward, soft lips met his own chapped ones. Both of his arms were curled around Dream’s waist, holding them together so they wouldn’t fall down. The warmth in his stomach gradually rose to his chest. It all seemed like a fever dream, except it wasn't.Techno kept his eyes half open, sneaking a small peek towards the other.

Dream’s eyelashes were long. 

His freckles were mesmerizing.

_ Was he kissing a deity? _

They stayed together until they were breathlessー only then did Techno realize the pair of arms that were draped on his neck.

“Did youー did you like it?” Dream asked after seconds passed. They were still tangled in this beautiful mess, like golden yarn tangled with each other. He managed a slight nod to the question, “Why wouldn’t I? Dream did you know how long I’ve pinned for you, heck I didn’t even realize how long it’s been until this night.”

An endearing small chuckle made its way to his ear. “So, are we still rivals now?”

Olive eyes met scarlet ones. A sigh oozed out of his mouth as soon as he heard it. “Dream, we’ve dropped that word many years ago, I can’t believe you still think that we’re still rivals.” He answered light heartedly.

There was a laugh, then soon Dream kissed Techno for the second time of the night. It was more of a quick peck, really. But that didn’t stop blood from rushing to his cheeks. His face must’ve been in the same color as his hair by now.

It seemed like a fairy tale, something out of children’s books. He has found a happy ending, and he wishes to keep it close forever.

There was an  _ ‘I love you’  _ hanging in the air, but they didn’t need for it to be said out loud. 

They already know the answer ever since the strings of fate held them together in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed !! thank you for reading < 3


End file.
